


Kuroashi

by Roselle_Storm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, hc that every ocean in one piece has it's own language, law is a germa nerd, law respects sora so so much, multilingual sanji, sanji tells law his story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: Law approaches Sanji, wanting to know why he has the raid suit of Stealth Black.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Kuroashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So this is a fanfic that I have always wanted to read. I wished that Law had found out about the truth of Sanji and the Vinsmokes but alas, I have not found any fanfic about it yet. So.... I decided to write one! I know it's short... Probably my shortest one yet but I am still proud of it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I JUST FOUND THE PERFECT PICTURE THAT WOULD FIT THIS FANFIC ON PINTEREST!!!  
> [Lawsan](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/823455113103454032/)

“Kuroashi-ya.”

Sanji sighed and lit a cigarette. “You want to ask about the costume.”

“You are a _Vinsmoke_.” The distain in his voice when he said the name was clear.

“No!” Sanji denied emphatically. “I–no.” He let out a groan and ruffled his hair furiously.

“I guess I have no choice. I don’t blame you for being curious. Take a seat.” Sanji told Law.

Law dropped into the space next to Sanji and Sanji glanced around furtively before he scratched at his wrists, eyes going blank.

When he spoke again it was in the language of the North Blue and Law straightened up.

_“Once a upon a time, there was a little boy. He was born as the third prince of an evil, royal family up in North Blue._

_His father was a scientist. He experimented on his unborn children, hoping to create loyal soldiers who would obey him without question._

_But the mother was good. She wanted her children to grow up as humans, so she took a poison that would negate the effects of the experiments._

_But it only worked on one prince and her life was forfeited._

_He was weaker than his siblings and would rather cook than fight. Therefore, his father hated him, his brothers abused him and his sister stood by, watching silently to prevent them from turning on her._

_When he was eight, his father had enough of him but couldn’t kill him. Instead, he put an iron mask on the boy’s head and locked the young boy up in a cold, dark dungeon, declaring him dead to the world._

_Six months later, with the help of his sister, he managed to escape his royal life, his birth family and the hated name.”_

Law was starting to understand the blond chef now and he noted the shaking of Sanji’s hands and the way he clutched his elbows, hunching over as though someone once told him he was taking too much space just by existing.

But Sanji wasn’t finished.

_“Years later, his past caught up with him. The young boy, now a man was threatened with the lives of the people he loved and he returned to his birth family as cannon fodder to wed a stranger.”_

The doctor could see the signs of recent abuse on Sanji’s wrists, bruises that were taking a long time to heal.

_“They placed explosive cuffs on his wrists, his treasure as a chef and forced him to go through with the wedding. The man was pathetically selfish. When offered a chance to leave the betrayals and lies behind, he couldn’t. He wanted to save his birth family for despite how much he hated them, he couldn’t watch them die.”_

_“Somehow, they helped him and his captain escape but they left him with a gift, the raid suit; a curse he called it. He made his sire vow to leave the people he loved alone and never approach him again. And the young boy returned to his crew, where he belonged.”_

Sanji lifted his eyes and met Law’s gaze. _“The young boy was called Vinsmoke Sanji and he died at sea 12 years ago.”_

Law stayed silent for a moment, taken aback by the magnitude of the trust Sanji was placing in him. “I apologise for bringing up bad memories. I never thought they actually existed, merely believing that the Vinsmokes were only comic book characters, enemies of Sora, Warrior of the Sea.”

Sanji let out a chuckle, blowing out smoke. “Sora, huh? How ironic. Did you know, Tra-guy what the name of the queen of Germa was?”

Law frowned. “There was never a queen mentioned.”

“Sora. That is my mother’s name. The bravest and kindest woman I know. She sacrificed herself just to try and save us.”

And Law felt his love for the comics increase, knowing the true story behind them now, the love of a mother for her children. “Thank you, Kuroashi-ya. I know it isn’t easy for you to explain things to me and I didn’t have the right to know.”

Sanji gave him an easy smile, his trembles slowing as he calmed down. “Luffy trusts you. That means the Strawhats do as well.”

Law was utterly speechless. From what Sanji has just shared to him, it was clear that he hasn’t told anyone the full story of his past before. Yet here he was baring his heart and memories to satisfy Law’s curiosity just because his captain trusted him. And didn't Sanji just said he wanted to save his birth family even though they tortured and used him?

Memories of another blond with an easy grin and a heart too big that sacrificed everything for a young boy that didn't deserve it surfaced and Law couldn't help but notice how similar the two are. Giving pieces of themselves to everyone, uncaring of the hurt that befalls them.

“You are a very kind person, Kuroashi-ya.” Law said.

That caught Sanji off guard but he just shook his head with a sad smile. “I'm really not.”

Law is a doctor, and he knows what kind of scars can linger after a past like Sanji’s. 

“How would you like me to address you?”

Sanji looked surprised at his question before a bright smile spread across his face. “Kuroashi is fine. Or Sanji.”

Law nodded. “I will keep that in mind.”

“Thank you,” Sanji said quietly.

They sat in comfortable silence, content with the presence of someone they trusted before the war with the Emperors starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave some comments and kudos if you liked it! I made a multifandom anime Amv! Do check it out and tell me what you think! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiNPt1ar0Uw&feature=youtu.be


End file.
